kingdom_life_ii_the_bergenheim_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Tchołłinski
Maxwell Jakub "Jan" Tchołłinkski, better known as Maxwell, Servant of Nobilty '''but 'under the alias of '''Maxwell Jacob Ridgeway '''is a side character first featured in Part I of Kingdom Life II: The Bergenheim Saga. He is a young male Servant who is friends with the Noblewoman Riya and the spanish Admiral Ramona, who is his adoptive mother. Appearance and Personality Maxwell is a clean, shaven man with dark hair. He wears a traditional male Servants uniform and dark brown hairs and shoes. He wears a small purple scarf, uncommon for the non royal or noble classes at the time. He wears a ukrainian style ushanka later in Part I. His character is best described as a frail, worrying man who at times can be choked with emotion depending on the situation. He is also constantly frightened and spooked, an issue he has had since childhood. He also loathes himself, considering himself to be a waste. History Pre Bergenheim Saga '''Achtung! Hände hoch! Spoilers: '' } Spoilers Ahead! ''' Maxwell Jakub Tchołłinkski was born in the Kingdom's capital on December 5th, 1282. He was the result of an affair between Polish nobleman Maksymillian Jakub Tchołłinkski, and the English descended Mrs. Ridgeway who worked as a Servant in the Capital's castle. His father was soon imprisoned after a letter he sent to Mrs. Ridgeway was intercepted by a nobleman. His mother on the other hand was allowed to raise Maxwell on the condition that he could not inherit any noble titles, and would have to be a servant like his mother. Maxwell soon had his named changed to Maxwell Jacob Ridgeway as a result. Despite this, however, his mother constantly abused him, both physically and mentally. After being sent to the manor house of Marie di Silanto, he was soon put to work at age 6, where he was constantly mistreated for constantly mumbling and asking questions whilst he worked. This soon had a rather large impact on Maxwell, making him a very fearful person. By this time he began to wear a small, purple scarf that his mother had been given by Maksymillian. As time passed, and many nobles kept mistreating and misusing him his frightful personality kept growing and growing. His mother, constantly stricken with grief over her partner Aleksander, soon got ill and died on September 7th, 1299. This greatly affected Maxwell, as he was then taken custody over by the Castle's servant lords. Around this time his mental health began to slowly deteriorate as he began to eat less and would constantly worry even more. Part I By this time Maxwell had been in custody of the lords for about a year now, and he was not aware of the battle taking place between the Bergenheim Family and it's allies and Jøh and his minions. Though he did hear of some events directly caused by such conflict, such as the raid on the parlor. By then he soon met the Noblewoman Riya, who at first was indifferent too him, and used him as he usually was. Soon, he stuttered and asked a question, which angered Riya so much she beat him with her shoe, which had a metal bottom. Thus giving Maxwell a hard too notice scar under his right eye. He then ran off frightened to follow her orders. He didn't see her until a just a few days later, when he was sent to clean some equipment, he overheard a fight which had broken out, one of the people involved was Riya, who soon received a black eye. With no fighting experience, and by a child's suggestion, he intervened and suffered a minor slash around his chest, and the man soon ran off. After Riya was healed, she ordered Maxwell to inform her guards of the attack, which had been handed over to the guards by a trade with the Bergenheim Order. He soon did as told, and returned. Riya, who noticed his scar, broke down and started sobbing, saying that she was a terrible person for attacking Maxwell. She then gave him a hug, all to Maxwell's shock and embarrassment. He soon hugged her back and tried to cheer her up, the two soon became friends afterwords. He soon was sent back to Marie's manor house, in which he was beat and whipped by her and some of her friends. This continued for some time, until he was finally let go of, and was now homeless. He wondered the streets for some time until he ran into Admiral Ramona, who at first greatly frightened him with her strength and authoritarianism. She noticed him and soon tried to talk to him, though he refused. He then, when questioned about his scars and black eye, ran away from her. A few days passed, and Maxwell ran into her again. She tried to be more friendly to him, which gradually helped open him up. After explaining Marie to him, Ramona was enraged, as Marie had also abused Adeline's family for some time as well. By accident, two small scrolls fell from his jacket. One in English, another in Polish. Max panicked and hid in his jacket as Ramona read through them, revealing his origins. He opened up about his past, which Ramona could relate to in some ways, and befriended him. He murmured, and then asked Ramona if Adeline could make a cake for Riya. He then went off, hoping to see her again soon. Maxwell by this time also adopted his ushanka hat. After that the cake was finished and recieved by Maxwell, who took close care of protecting it. Following a day, he ran into Riya, and offered her the cake. She took it joyfully, and gladly ate it. She then bumped into him by mistake, knocking off his hat that soon revealed to her his injuries. Riya wouldn't have this, and pressed Maxwell to tell her how he got the injuries. Maxwell murmured, and didn't budge, soon on the verge of tears. Riya kept pressing him, even getting some of her guards to catch him in case he ran away. Tearfully, Maxwell finally explained to her about Marie. Maxwell then broke down and sobbed afterwards, while Riya consuled him, cursing Marie for her actions. He then tried to run away, which caused him to drop the two scrolls, which Riya read. Saddened, she tearfully ran up, caught Maxwell and the two hugged strongly. A day after this, he ran into Ramona again, who was soon by accident referring to him as her 'son' which greatly confused and embarrassed Maxwell. She was with Thomas Mariner, a great friend of hers. He tried to run away again, in which Ramona found him hiding behind a small Merchants stand. She then, solemnly, told Maxwell if she didn't feel comfortable around her, he could go. Max, tearing up, said that he liked to be around her and wouldn't want that. Ramona, crying, then hugged Max like a mother would her child, and explained to her the birth and death of her youngest child, Oliver, and Al. Maxwell tried his best to comfort her, though he couldn't help but cry. Soon, Ramona and Thomas had to go off. He than ran into a pumpkin headed woman named Jackie, who talked to him about human morality, emotion and personal life. She explained to him that she couldn't feel emotion, yet respected him for being honest and a very kind man. Maxwell and her then went on their own seperate ways, and he began to practice his private hobby of drawing with artists' charcoal. After this, he began to continue his long search for his biological father, however he didn't get far. Over time, he kept looking and ran into Farely Bulgakov, a Russian giant who was trying to find another member of the Mariner family who had recently been causing trouble. She confused Maxwell for him, and ended up punching him by accident, giving him his black eye back. Farely then realized it was the wrong person after Maxwell frantically explained. He dropped his artists journal by mistake, and Farely peaked through some of the pages. She, slightly startled, quickly handed it back to Maxwell. He, scared, than ran away quickly. Farely promised to find him, however. But he was able to get away successfully. Trivia * As a character, Maxwell surprisingly has very few outside influences. One of which is H.P Lovecraft's constant fear and mental health issues. * Originally, his scarf was going to be red, rather than purple. * His last name Tchołłinski is a combination of several Polish and Russian noble surnames, though he does not share any Russian ancestors. Only Polish , Ukrainian and English. Category:Side Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Castle Characters Category:Part I Characters Category:Part I